


literally everyone knows, daichi

by awkwardedgeworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardedgeworth/pseuds/awkwardedgeworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yui tries to save a cat and breaks her leg, Daichi realizes his feelings, and Suga enjoys teasing him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	literally everyone knows, daichi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitemiists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitemiists/gifts).



> lmao this is so late but here it is *jazz hands* the daiyui i promised whitemiists a long time ago before i disappeared into the Void called school. also the ending is a little meh because i wanted to wrap it up since classes are starting soon and i won't be able to write :')

 

Daichi spins the pencil in hands, the reading lamp beside his desk the only source of light in his room when he feels a sudden stab of pain in his head. The pencil clatters to his desk, rolling on the smooth surface and landing on the floor as he immediately brings up a hand to his head, waiting for the pulsing to stop. Once it does however, he feels his hands go cold, seeing his phone light up with a text message from Suga saying how he should stop staying up so late 

Perhaps it was an omen, but he brushes it off, closing his textbooks and abandoning his homework.

_Going to sleep now_ , he texts Suga.

_Good, see you in the morning!_ was his reply. Daichi rubs his head again, remembering the prickle of pain behind his eyes and the eerie feeling before shaking it off. Maybe he shouldn't have stayed at his cousin's last night, but they insisted on watching Paranormal Activity and Daichi spent the next five hours listening for creaky noises as his cousins snored.

Once the reading lamp is turned off, Daichi closes his eyes and tries not to think of abandoning his warm bed in five hours for morning practice.

* * *

Michimiya's desk is empty.

Not that he was looking for her, but the girl's team have scheduled their fitness at the same time the boy's have their practices. He was used to seeing her short hair wildly brushing her ears as she blows her whistle from the track, telling the lazy ones to hurry up.

"Morning," Asahi tiredly slumps against the wall when they're on their break. The school is in a bustle to prepare for the athletic festival, and all classes have been shortened to allow some time to plan the events. "You look tired."

"I am."

"Did you sleep well last night?" Suga gives him a winning smile, sleeves rolled up and looking like he'd just stepped out of a spa instead of a brutal English test. Daichi felt like he'd lost some of his soul when he handed in his paper. "You do look tired."

"Headache," He mumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose and noticing Aihara and Watabe looking at him from the end of the hallway. Suga is saying something to Asahi about the annual bread eating contest so he raises his hand warmly to them and smiles.

Aihara frowns.

Daichi stops waving when they start to walk over to them, "Hi?"

"Hi," Watabe mumbles, "Have you seen Yui?"

"Michimiya? Did she sleep in?" Daichi remembers a few times she came in running late, the back of her hair sticking up in random directions as she bows profusely to the teacher. When Watabe pales, he starts to become nervous, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, she hasn't...picked up her phone."

"Or her home phone. Or answered our texts. Or even her email." Aihara adds. "You live near her right, Sawamura? Can you check up on her?"

* * *

Michimiya grins weakly at him from her hospital bed. 

"Michimiya...?" He croaks as Watabe and Aihara rush in. He'd visited her house after school before bumping into her mother at the door, where she proceeded to wave them in the direction of the hospital. Daichi looks at the empty hospital tray at the side of her bed and sees the bandages wrapped around her head and the giant cast on her leg. 

"Oh, h-hi," She flimsily waves, turning red at the cheeks as he continues to see more bandages on her the longer he looks. "How are you?"

"What happened to _you?_ "

"This and that."

"'This and that.'"

"Well, there was a cat...and a car involved," Yui shoots Aihara and Watabe a weak smile. Aihara's face clouds over with irritation and Daichi nearly chokes on his saliva when he realizes she looks exactly like Tsukishima when Nishinoya and Tanaka are jumping around him for high fives. "I saved it though! There's only like, this really bad scratch on my arm but other than that I'm fine!"

Aihara flicks her forehead, "Don't think I don't see your leg!"

"It's just a sprain!"

"You're the captain!! What kind of responsibility is this??!" Aihara looks close between strangling something and crying. Daichi feels like he's intruding, standing like a statue in the otherwise room full of females. " _Yui!_ We were suppose to have a practice match soon! Who's going to train the first years?!"

"That's...that's a really good question."

" _Yui!_ "

"The kitten was going to get run over!" Yui grumbles, trying to cross her arms and failing when there are bandages restraining her, "And anyway, it's suppose to heal before Inter High so there's nothing to worry about!"

"Actually honey," Her mother joins in the conversation, Daichi nearly forgetting that she's in the room, "Your dad and I are scheduled to visit your grandparents in Hokkaido tomorrow. We certainly do have something to worry about. Ai-chan and Watabe-san don't live near you and I don't feel comfortable asking their parents to take care of you on top of their families. If only..." She trails off before looking at him.

Daichi stiffens.

"It wouldn't be a burden to ask your mother to deliver groceries to Yui would it, Sawamura-kun?"

"I don't think so," He carefully says, not liking the sneer Aihara is giving Yui and how Yui is turning beet red. He feels heat crawl up from his feet to his hands. "If she can't I can do it and bring along her class notes for her."

"Well will you look at that, problem solved," Michimiya's mom beams at him, "I'll call your mother tonight to tell her as well. Thank you!"

Daichi coughs to the side, bowing in return and repeating ' _it's not a problem_ ' to ' _you're such a life saver Sawamura-kun!_ '.  

* * *

 

When Yui opens her door the following day after Daichi finished locking up the gym, she's standing on crutches, telling him to come in as she slips his shoes off. Her cat, Ringo, spots him from the corner of the living room as he digs her homework out and mews quietly at him.

"Sorry for making you do this," She's doing that thing with her lip when she's nervous and embarrassed. Daichi finds it endearing.

"Don't worry about it!" He smiles, "Seriously, it's not a problem. I still remember when your mom had to pick me up when I got lost hiking last summer." He looks at the couch and how there's a number of blankets piled onto it, "Is someone sleeping over?"

Yui drops onto a stool, "No, that's my bed. Mom and Dad moved some of my stuff downstairs since it's hard for me to climb up and down." She quickly jumps up and starts to hop on one foot towards the kitchens. "Mom made some shoyu ramen for you! Sit down! I'll bring a bowl out!"

" _Michimiya your leg!_ "

She turns her head back in the middle of hopping, "It's fine-" Ringo streaks towards the door, and Yui lets out a sharp gasp and Daichi is stretching his arms out, catching her awkwardly and cradling her as he steadies her. Her skin is really warm, he notes, looking down and seeing Yui clutch her heart, looking up at him through her lashes as he hugs her to his chest.

"S-Sorry," She whispers. He sets her carefully on her feet before picking up her crutches.

"I'll bring the ramen, you just sit tight." Yui's face seems to pinch, so he leans against the wall, "Think of what Aihara will do to me if she finds out I didn't save you from a broken leg."

Yui's eyes widens a little, and then she grins bashfully at him, hobbling to him, "I'll get the ramen with you. Bring out two bowls, yeah?"

Ringo sits at the foot of the stairs, pleased as she paws with the groceries left on the doorstep.

* * *

"My mom sent some seasonal fruits from Hokkaido!" Yui cheers as Daichi walks beside her. She has to take short breaks every now and then to rub the weariness from her arms, but she refused to sit on her bike and let Daichi push her from behind. The road to the post office is lined with trees shedding their leaves, and he's on the look out for any signs of her slipping on the slippery leaves. Yui is talking a lot, and Daichi gets the feeling that she would go crazy if someone didn't visit her at least. "How's Hinata and Kageyama?" 

"Good," He shoots her a winning smile, "They're still fighting, but I think we have a real chance of taking Nationals this year."

"That's good to hear! We're doing well too," Yui hums, stopping and looking down at the last hill before the post office. Reds and yellows covering the entire town. "Wow, it's so pretty."

Daichi nods, and before he knows it, Yui has hobbled to a pile of leaves before falling back, a storm of reds and oranges coming up and floating back down. She pats the leaf pile beside her, and he shrugs, throwing himself down and looking up at the evening sky, purple starting to shoot through. 

She exhales, "Do you know where you want to go yet?"

"I still don't know. What about you?"

"I don't know either," She says in a quiet tone, and Daichi turns his head to see the sunset illuminate one side of her face. The wind is playing with her short hair. He doesn't know why, but he wants to tug the pins that's holding her bangs to her forehead out.

Daichi nervously turns back to the sky, rolling his body up in a sitting position when a grandmother stares at them through her living room window. "Let's go and get the fruits."

He pretends to not feel anything when electricity travels up his hands as he helps her up to her feet.

* * *

Yui orders him to take a shower when Daichi shows up at her door with some take out and her daily assignments soaking wet from the rain. 

He's now sitting on one end of the couch that she cleared up for him (" _It's not a problem, Sawamura! Stop looking at me like that!_ ") with a cup of hot tea as he watches her fiddle with the VCR player. She stands up, hopping to the couch and sitting lightly. He didn't know how she'd gotten him to take a shower, drink some tea and spend the night at her house, but he's willing to be it has something to do with the way his heart sees it to sing around her now.

In other words, he's screwed.

"Howl's Moving Castle is alright, right?"

"Sure," He says, half not hearing her as his mind continues to spiral down a hole; a hole where his brain is repeating all the times she blushes around him and the times where he caught looking at her desk at school, a sigh passing his lips. That would explain the eye rolls Suga gave him every time that happens. "I like Ghibli."

Yui is looking at him carefully, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine." Aside from barely passing a quiz that Sato-sensei decided to omit from their grades, his week had been strained.

She raises an eyebrow but starts the movie, putting a popcorn bowl on each of their thigh's. Her father's pants are a little too long on him, so he rolled the hems up. He nibbles on some popcorn, giving his mouth something to chew on and finishing the cup of tea before sliding lower onto the couch, mind transfixed on how close their arms are, how he could smell her shampoo and soap, every inhale and exhale from her.

Eventually, he knocks himself out.

* * *

He met her in middle school when a volleyball out slams into the side of his face, the gym silent until a girl lets out a distressed sound. After a lot of apologizing and Daichi telling her that his cheek is fine, she'd bowed to him for a final time before going back to her group of friends and continuing to play volleyball as he continued to play basketball.

The next day, she'd appeared at his desk during break and offered him a box of milk as an apology, flustered and jumpy. She'd given Suga a nosebleed too, when he showed up beside her because he'd been curious about the girl hanging around his desk. Meeting her was like meeting a storm, watching her face cloud over when someone harasses a younger student in the hallway and seeing the pale blue sky peek over stormy clouds, the seas calm when they decided to walk to the post office that day, her hair blowing in the breeze.

"I like her."

Suga stops sipping juice box, grey eyes widening as Daichi feels heat wash over his neck, travelling up his cheeks. He looks at his hands, fiddling with a hangnail as Suga laughs lightly.

"I know, Daichi." 

* * *

 

_Suga: what are you going to do about it?_

Daichi looks at his phone, the blinker on the reply box prompting him to answer. He stretches back onto his chair, hears a crack when he bends to relieve his stiff body from studying all day long. 

_I don't know_ , he types, _what do you think I should do?_

_Suga: ask her out!!_

_No._

_Suga: ;A;_

_I don't think I can..._

_Suga: oh daichi, you're such a baby. everyone knows you have the hots for each other_

_What._

_Suga: i can finally say all of this to you. literally, literally everyone knows, daichi._

_No._

_Suga: yes_

_Suga you can't betray me like this_

_Suga: yes i can. everyone in our class agreed that you two look cute together when you skipped out on the last festival to bring michimiya her homework. there was a little squabble with takizawa-san from class three since he liked her too but he backed down. everyone is on your side!!_

_What._

_Suga: just go for it!! you have the support of our entire grade!_

_ENTIRE GRADE?_

_Suga: yes :)_

_> :(_

* * *

"Sawamura!" Yui ogles at him as he waves from the street. She quickly shuts her door and runs down, opening the fence separating her front yard and the road, eyes still wide, "What are you doing here?" 

"Just wondering if you needed help going to school, but I guess not." He smiles, and inwardly grins when Yui's neck is slowly turning red. In her haste to meet him, her scarf has loosened and it starts to slip, but not before he catches it and rewinds it back around her neck. Her ears are red now.

"A-Ah. Ahaha. Why- thank you!" Yui hops backward and nearly trips over a pile of recycling in a bag. She purses her lips, "I'm a hazard this morning."

A suspicious voice inside his head who sounds very much like Suga cackles and urges him to respond. He knows the perfect response, but will he actually have the balls to do it? Doing so would make him spontaneously combust, and he's sure Yui would also follow suit, then both of them are public hazards-

"Are you sick?" Yui frowns.

"Nope, healthy as a horse!" He yelps. Yui gives him another look, but shoulders her bag, gesturing to the path that will take them to school.

"Should we go then?"

Daichi follows suit, inadvertently filling her in on the class gossip, and the practice match between Karasuno and Seijou where Oikawa appeared for the last few minutes of the game. He spots Hinata racing past them, ears covered by a toque as he zooms to practice. As they make their way past the houses and through the large patches of rice fields, the sun starts to shine its weak rays, half obscured by the clouds. Yui runs to a look point as they stop halfway up a set of stairs, putting her hands on the railing and leaning out slightly.

"Wow I really missed walking to school everyday." She beams at him, before looking back at the view. 

He joins her to look out at the view, ignoring how they're now officially late for practice. He still has a long way to go before he can tell her his feelings, but when the time comes, it will.

His phone buzzes in his pocket.

_Suga: my intel tells me that you're walking your special someone ;) take all the time you need ;) ;) ;)_

He laughs, and puts his phone back in his pocket.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> -finger guns-


End file.
